Prophecy of the Dragon's Daughter
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Shadow is the best of two worlds. She leave her home world to look for her mother, but Shadow has no luck. Her guild and Kingdom is kills. She goes to Fairytail to warn them they are next. Will they be ready for the battle to the death or will they fall? Shadow and a hot Ice Mage fall in love. But will they see there love bloom to something beautiful or wither way?


_**Hello my minions! ! ! Doing a new fanfiction crossover between Fairytail and Naruto. All rights goes to their right full owners. All I own is the plot and the OCS. I hope you like this story. I have a poll on my profile for my minions and new readers. A lot of things is going to change. I know something might seem wrong but that's how I want it to be.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Fairytail Shadow**_

 _ **3rd One's pov**_

Everyone in Fairytail at the guild. Its a nice sunny day and no one wanted to go on a job that day. The master has a bad feeling that something bad is coming. "What's wrong master?" Mira asked him. Makarov looked up at Mira. "I got a bad feeling that something bad is coming." Makarov said in a low voice. So only Mira can hear looked down at her master with worry in her blue eyes.

"What are we going to do master?" Mira whispered softly back to Makarov. "I don't know Mira but we will be ready." he said back. Then the door's busted opened and a very small child stumbled in. Covered in older dried blood and dirt. But the blood was so old that it just looked like dirt. Everyone looked at her as she lemped in looking for someone. "I need to speak to the master now!" she called out loudely and there was a lot of pain in her small voice. Makarov jumped down and walked up to her.

"I'm the master Makarov." he said with worry in his voice. Cause he can see she is hurt badly. "There is a very powerful group of people coming here to kill every one!" she said. But evrey just burst out laughing. The girl looked around at the guild. "Their is no way any one can kill us!" Natsu sadi. "Child their is nothing bad going to happen to us." Makarov said trying not to laugh. But the girl got pissed. "THEY KILLED EVERYONE IN MY GUILD FIRST! ! THEN THEY KILLED EVERYONE IN THE KINGDOME! ! !" she screamed at them, but they laughed evern harder.

She looked at them all. _**How can they just laugh at this?**_ Shadow thought to her self. "I didn't know that Fairytail mage's was so heartless." Shadow said softly and everyone stopped laughing and glared at her. "What did you just say?" Erza said with fire in her voice. "You heard me bitch." Shadow said in a low voice. Everyone looked at Shadow with fear. Then Erza took a step closer to Shadow. "What did you call me little girl?" Erza said with rage in her voice. "Bitch." Shadow said softly to her. "Your going down!" Erza yelled. Before anyone could stop Erza she froze in midstep. Makarov looked at the girl. He gasped at her eyes.

They were red and purple with lines going around her eye's and there was marks on the line's. "She stopped Erza with just a look!" Everyone said as the same time. A minute later Erza fell to the ground out cold. Every one was frozen with shock and fear. "She beat Erza." Lucy said with fear. "So this is the Queen Fairy I hear so much about? I did't know she is so fucken weak." Shadow growled. No one spoke out of fear. "If this is the best of your guild then you all are going to die. . .will mostly all of you will. Only a hand full of you will live but that would be to late. They will kill every onethen move on to the next Kingdom, then the next on. Till every one is dead." Shadow said.

Makarov looked at Shadow. He didn't know if she is telling the truth or not. _**How can she know all of this? Can we trust what she's saying?**_ Makarov thought to him self. Everyone just looked at Shadow. Shadow turned her tired eyes towards Lucy. "I've seen what you have to do to get stronger." Shadow said to her. "Seen?" Makarov asked her. "I have the power to see things. Some good and others bad. That is why I'm used up most of my magic to get here before the others will." Shadow said to Makarov.

The master looked at her with shock. "Really?" Mira said with aww. "Yes really. It sucks balls and its hard to turn off most of the time." Shadow said with a growl. "What's your name girl?" Laxus growled at her. Shadow looked at him for a while. "Shadow." she said to him. Laxus looked at the small girl. "Shadow really?" chuckled Laxus. Shadow looked at him and he went flying into the wall cracking it badly. "Never make fun of my name. My mother gave me that name. If yo uwant to keep living then shut the fuck up." Shadow said with rage in her small voice. Makarov looked at his grandson as he slid down the wall.

Lucy saw the pain in Shadows eyes. She could tell that Shadow lost her mother and lovers her mother dearly. "Shadow?" Lucy said softly. Every one looked at Lucy with fear that Shadow will hurt Lucy. "Yes Lucy?" Shadow said with a warm smile. "Its not my place to asked so feel free not to say anything. But how did you lose her?" Lucy asked Shadow. Every one was lost on what she said. Shadow looked at Lucy with sad eyes. "I was six when my mother left me. She never came back. I know why she left I hoped she would come back. But she never did."Shadow said in a somber voice. Lucy can tell she is trying to help the guild.

"Shadow why dont you come home with me. We can get you cleaned up. After you get some rest. Then we can get to work on saving the kingdom." Lucy said with a smile. Shadow is to weak by now to speak, but she nodded her head. Makarov knew this was his bad feeling, but now he can do something to stop it. Makarov could feel the power coming off Shadow. Even right now weak and barely able to stand. The power that she has is still coming off her like a after shock. Only a few of the guilds members can feel her power. Makarov never felt power like this before.

Lucy went to Shadow so she can help her. Gray got over his shock and went to Shadow and Lucy. "Let me carry her Lucy." Gray said before picking up Shadow. Shadow looked up at Gray. She could tell that Gray is a good person. So Shadow closed her eyes as he walked to Lucy's home

Once there Lucy took Shadow to ther bathroom. She ran a bath and then left Shadow. "I will bringyou some clot-" Lucy started to say but then Shadow was in golfed in smoke. It didn't take long for the smoke to vanish. Standing there is a older Shadow. Lucy stood there with her mouth open an in shock. "How can you do that?!" Lucy said/yelled. Shadow looked at Lucy with a small pained smile. "I tell you everything when I'm healed." Shadow said to Lucy.

Lucy recovered and smiled. "Ok take your time Shadow." Lucy said before she left the bathroom. Shadow took off her bloody clothes. Then got into the stone tube. the hot water started to wash away the blood. Shadow like's this tub. She sunk down into the water relaxing.

 _ **Shadow's pov**_

The water feels really good on my hurting body. I used some of Lucy's shampoo to wash my hair. Once the blood and dirt was gone. You can see my night sky hair. What I mean by that is. My hair looks just like the night sky. Star's moving and shining threw my black and puple hair. When star's fall threw the real sky my hair does the same.

My eyes are a artic blue. I came here looking for _**her**_ but no one know's her or where to find her. I meant a few dragon slayers and it seems that the dragons vanished seven years ago. After she left my father became a very different person. I left the home I knew to come here.

When I came here I knew nothing of this place. . .besides they story's mother use to tell me. I soon found my self a guild. The Wolf Paw Guild became my new home. But it was taken away from me. But with the magic I got from her. They will be back in a few years.

When I got out I requiped into some clothes. Short shorts and a small top. When I came out Gray looked at me, then his noise started to bleed as his face went red. Lucy looked at me and her face turned red too as I limped out to them. "Wow. Is that really your hair?" Lucy asked me with aww in her voice. "Yep." I said as I eyed her bed. "It look's just like the spirit Kings cloke." Lucy said as she touched my hair. I have no clue what she is talking about. "Its cool to the touch." Gray said as he too touched my hair. I blushed a little.

"R-really?" I asked cause I'mso use to it I can't tell. "Yeah really and its so soft." Gray said as he looked into my artic blue eyes. I blushed even more. "Its that a good thing?" I asked him softly. Gray smiled and blushed a little. "I think it is. I really like your hair and eyes Shadow." Gray said as he moved closer to me. "Thank's Gray." I said in a tired voice. "I make you a bed on the floor." Lucy said as she got some covers. "Thank you Lucy. When I wake up I tell you everything." I said as I crawled on to the covers. I closed my eyes and felt someone lay next to me. By the smell it is Gray. "I dont think Shadow will like that Gray." Lucy said to him

I smiled as I rolled over and snuggled up with Gray." I dont believe this." Lucy said with shock. "I guess Shadow don't mind having me in her bed." Gray said as he put his arms around me. "How can she like having a guy in his underwears she dont know in the same bed." Lucy said. I couldn't care if he was clothed or in his underwear. Back in my guild we us to sleep in the same bed. It is a wolf/pack thing. Even though I didn jobs alone all the time.

But when I was at the guild or getasked to go with somone. We were like wolfs in a pack. My body is so tired I fell asleep and Icouldnt hear what they were talking about after that.

 _ **3 day's Later**_

 __When I woke up I wasn't in Lucy house. But in the guilds healing wing. I sat up rubbing my eyes. "Good you are finally. When you are ready I will take you to se the master." Gray said to my right. I looked at him. "How long have I been out?" I asked as I stood up. "You been out for three day's. How dod you feel Shadow?" he asked me as he came over to me. "Three day's sound right. It takes me three day's to recover after something like that." I said as I followed Gray to a office. The master is there waiting for me.

"Sit down Shadow please." the master said. I looked at Gray. "Can Gray stay?" I found my self saying. Gray and the master looked at each other. "Yes he came stay if he likes." the master said. We sat down. "Can you till me about the dark guild that is coming." He asked mee. I took a deep breath. "They aren't just mage's." I started. The master looked at me with worry." What are the others?" he asked. "It might sound weird but they are ninja's." I said they both started to laugh. "They aren't powerful." Gray said. "The ninja's from this world that is true. But these one's are from the same world that I was born in and raised for seven years." I said and the smell of shock came off the both of them.

"Your not from this world?" the master asked me. "No I'm not. After my mother left I opened a portal to my mothers home world. She is from this world and since I'm part of her this is my home as while. When I came here I had no idea how this world worked." I said softly. "But I found a guild. The Wolf Paw is kind of like Fairytail in my kingdom. But we are more like a wolf pack. They made me feel wanted. After my mother left my father changed into something that I couldn't live with anymore.

"If I stayed he might have just killed me. It didn't take me long to understand this world. So for the years to come I be came a mage." I said. "Are you a ninja as will?" Gray asked me. "Yes I am. We have a school we go to, to learn the skills." I said to them. "What do we have to do to beat them?" master asked. I looked at my feet. "I need to see first. All I saw when I was making my way here was Lucy. It shouldnt take me long to see what we need to do." I said as I looked at the master. He looked at me them smiled. "Ok, lets get some food first then we can get started." he said before he got up.

After I ate I looked to see what they need to do. Erza and Laxus gave me glares when I came out. "What did you see?" Lucy asked me. "Every one just needs to train more and to unlock their second Origin." I said to them. Master Makarov looked at me with a eyebrow raised. "We can't do that. That is a lost magic." he said.

I looked at him. "I can do it but It will be very painfull." I said and the others stopped what they were doing to look at me. "You can do that?" Mararov asked me with shock in his voice. "Yes." I said back. He looked at me with a smile. "That is good to hear. I will start to dived every one up into groups." he said to me. I nodded a I watched him dive up his guild. So for the next few days I unlocked the members second origin. I hate seeing others in pain. . .will maybe not Erza.

Lucy was one of the first to get there second origin open. When she got done I sat with her. I told her about my world and the ninja way. "I never knrew there was a world that doesn't have magic." Lucy said as I sat on her bed. "Yep I would never thought magic was real if it wasn't for my mother." I said with a tear in my eyes. "I hope you find her Shadow." Lucy said to me. I smiled at her. "Thank you Lucy." I said back to her. Lucy is so nice and caring. "How are you feeling Lucy?" I asked her. She smiled at me. "I'm hurting in places but I'm fine Shadow." she said softly.

I looked at her. "Don't worry Lucy you will be back to normal." I said to her. Lucy reminds me of my mother in some way. Maybe that's why I feel so close to her. Its just not Lucy but the whold guild as will. Even my guild didn't feel like this. "Whats wrong Shadow?" Lucy asked me with worry. "Nothing." I said back.

When everyone healed they went to train and or went on job's as will. They are going to take turns going on jobs. "Lucy you need to train the most so you can't go on job's." I said and she turned pale. "I can't just stop going on job's. I have rent to pay." Lucy said with paince in her voice. "How much is your rent?" I asked. "70,000 jewel a month." Lucy said to me. "If I was still in my guild I could do a few S-class jobs to pay for your rent." I said to her. The master came over to us. "Shadow you were a S-class wizard at your guild?" He asked me softly.

"Will I just became a SSS-class wizard." I said and the masters mouth opened with shock. "You are a SSS-class wizard Shadow?" he said still in shock. "What is a SSS-class wizard?" Gray asked as the guild moved closer to us. "They are very powerful wizards that can match the power to a wizard saint or even powreful. There aren't a lof of wizards that have that power. . .came to think. Only four wizards in history ever made it to SSS-Class. Now five." he said as he looked at me.

I didn't know that there was others like me. "Wait master that cant be true. If so then why haven't I made SSS-Class yet?" Erza said to him. "Will Erza you become a S-class then a SS-class then SSS-class. But the magical council has to approve it." Makarov said to her. "How dcan I do it?" Erza said. I couldn't help but to giggle. She looked at me with rage. "What is so damn funny?" Erza growled like a monster.

"You wouldn't pass the test or the back ground test." I said to her. "What do you mean! !" she yelled at me. Oh how I want to floor her ass. "You destory a lot of thing. Sure you are powerful but you can't control it. I heard about you in my kingdom. Destorying everything." I said. The power that started to come off her made me laugh. Then I let my own power go. Every one went flying away and they could feel the killer vibe coming off me. That made them wanted to kill them selfs. "I never felt anything like that before." Gildarts said as I stopped. "Tha is my magic mixed with my ninja power. That is why I can make SSS-class. Cause of both of my power." I said to him.

Gildarts looked at me with a smile. "What can you do with your ninja powers?" he asked me. I have been keeping up with my ninja said. I brought a lot of books and scrolls. "I can do ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu and kekkei genkai but that aren't really a techniques but a inherited abilities passed down throught certain clans." I said and with the look's on their face's I knew they have no clue what I'm talking about.

"Ok I guess I have start from the begging. Jutsu means skill/techniques, arethe mystical arts a ninja will utilise in battle. To use a technique, the ninja will need to use their chakra. To perform a techniqui, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations. There are thousand of potential techniques to be discovered."I said slowly.

So the will get it. "What is chakra?" Gray asked. "What are hand seals?" Lucy asked. Then they all started to ask questions. "Let me get his done with Jutsu then I will go back and answer you questions." I said to them. "My children Shadow will tell you more so dan't ask any thing with Shadow is talking. When she is done then you can talk." Makarov said them.

"There are three basic types of techniquis; ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. Subcategories exist, including fuinjutsu, juinjutsu and senjutsu. There are also kekkei genkai abilitis which aren't techniques, but inherited abilities passed down through certain parts of the body, such as dojutsu.

"Withouth proper contral of their chakra, a ninja will produce in effective or weakened technique which will lead them running out of chakra early in a fight. To manibulate their chakra more easily, hand seals can be used. With these hand seals. users can control their chakra and technique with higher efficiency. Different technique require different hand seals." I said as I took in a breath.

"There are ranks as will. Depending on the difficulty or skill necessary to perform a echnigue, they are ranked differently. There are six different ranks in techniques. E-ranks is learned by academy students. Are the basic and most fundamental techniques for all ninja's. D-rank is Genin level techniques can be achieved by all genin, though many ninja only learn their "type" of technique. C-rank is Chunin level techniques. Sometimes learned by genin who have trained extensively. B-rank Jonin level techniques, require high levels of chakra to use. A-rank Kage or jonin level techniques. Require great control over one's chakra and maybe forbidden. The last on is S-rank secret, extreme level techniques. Are typically unique to a single user. Kekkei Genkai and unique abilities hormally do not have a rank." I finished speaking.

They looked at me with shock. "Ninjutsu means ninja Techniques. Its a termreferring to almost any techniques witch allows the user to do something that they other wise could be incapable of doing, including the usage of weapons." I said trying to remember every thing.  
"Genjutsu means illusionar techniques. Its one of them main jutsu categories. Like ninjutsu, genjutsu requires chakra and hand seals to be forformed. Unlike ninjutsu, the effects of genjutsu are not real, being only aillusions experienced by those who fall victim to it." I said to them. I can tell some of them are getting it now.

"Taijutsu means body techniques. Simply put its hand-to-hand combat." I said and Makarov stoop up. "No children. Get back to your training. Shadow can talk more about it tomorrow or later." he said. But he has that look in his eyes. My master gave me that when I get back to the guild hall. Its the I-need-to-talk-with-you look.

I followed him back to his office. "Shadow since you are helping us to beat this dark guild and ninja's. Since you are going to work while Lucy trains. Let me give you our guild mark. I'm going to keep you as a SSS-class so you can get more money for your self and for Lucy." Makarov said to me. I smiled at him. "Thank you master for taking me in. I will weat the guild mark with pride." I said to him.

Makarov smiled at me as he put the Fairytail mark on my left thigh. The color of it is the same as my hair. "Can I bring someone with me one some of my jobs?" I asked him. "You may but just make sure they don't get killed." he said to me.

After that I went to the SSS-class board. As I looked at the job's I could feel someone watching me. I looked over my shoulder to see Gray watching me. I smiled at him before, turning back and picking a job. As I came down the stairs, Gray is still looking at me. Since I never been to this Kingdom. So I walked over to Gray. A girl in blue is watching Gray. "Gray my love lets go on a job. Just the two of us." she said but Gray just looked at me. I stopped if he is going to go with her. I just ask someone else.

Gray stood up and came up to me. "Hey Shadow do you need something." Gray said with a smirk on his lips. "If your not busy or anything. I was wondering if you like to go on a job with me?" I said with a smile. "I would love to. Let me pack and we can go. You can come with me." Gray said as he put his hand into mine, then took off.

 _ **3rd person pov**_

Gray couldn't help him self. There is something about Shadow that make's his heart start to beat like crazy. So when Shadow didn't wake up, he told Lucy that they should take Shadow to the guild. Gray sat with her for two day's till Makarov told him Shadow is just resting. Cause she was wounded badly and used up a lot of her magic.

Gray is happy that Shadow asked him to go on a job with her. Shadow sat on Gray's small bed as he packed his bag. Shadow watched Gray moved around his small dorm room. Shadow like's how Gray is. She can't put her finger on why her heart beats like a jack rabbit running for its life. Shadow has never felt like this before. These's feeling that race threw her heart make's her so confused. Cause she don't know what they feeling is.

When Gray was finished they left. But same one gave Shadow a evil hatred look. Shadow just rolled her eyes and Javia started to cry. So the guild started to flood.

Lucy walked into the forest. Shadow said that Lucy need's to work with her spirit's to become stronger. When Lucy get's her spirit dresses then she can get stronger. She don't know what Shadow means by spirit dresses. So Lucy summoned her strongest spirit Loke.

"What can I do for you Lucy?" Leo asked Lucy. "Leodo you know what spirit dresses are?" Lucy asked him. Leo looked at his mage with confusen. "Sorry Lucy I don't know what they are. Who told you about them?" Leo said to Lucy. Lucy sat down on a fallen log. Then she told Loke about Shadow and what is going on. Loke sat next to Lucy in shock. He never thought something like this could happen. He never thought ninja's are that powerful where real.

"I will help you to become stronger Lucy. The other will want to help to. I will go and tell them what is going on. Then I will be back." Leo said before he went back. Lucy waited till Leo comes back and to start her trainning. Lucy wants to save her family.

She is so tired of being saved by every one. Lucy wants to help out. Lucy knows she is weaker then the others. So this time no matter what Lucy is going to become stronger to help save their home. Leo and the other will take turns trainning Lucy. None of the other knew what the spirit dresses are ether. So they all hoped that when Lucy becomes stronger the dresses will pop up. Then they can figure out what they can do.

Gray and Shadow sat on the train. "Gray how long will it take us to get there?" Shadow said in a low voice as she looked out of the window. Gray smiled as he looked at Shadow. "A few hours." he said as he moved to the other said to sit next to Shadow.

Shadow looked over at Gray. "That's good. Gray why are you in your underwear?" Shadow said with a giggle. Gray freak out a little as he put on his clothes. Shadow giggled more at him. When Gray sat back down, his face is a bright pink. Shadow stopped giggling. "Gray why did do you take off your clothes a lot?" she asked him.

Gray blushed again but this time he smiled. Then he told Shadow about his teacher. How she made them stip down in the snow. So their bodies can get us to the cold. "I see. So its out of habbit that you strip." Shadow said. Gray nodded his head with a bigger smile. "Its just something I dont think about. Sorry." Gray said in a low shy voice. Shadow blushed a little when Gray's voice sound so sexy like that.

"Nothing to be sorry about Gray. I kinda thinks its sexy when you do it. . . . .I like it." Shadow said as she looked at Gray. To see the look on his face. Gray has a shocked but pleased look on his face. Shadow giggled a little before she pt her head on Gray's shoulder. Gray smiled and blushed as he put his own head on top of Shadow's.


End file.
